Rocket Power Rewrites!
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: Originally posted on DeviantArt - these are rewrites of 'Rocket Power' episodes, spotlighting a couple...usually Twister/Reggie (with some Otto/Clio later on).
1. Down The Drain

**Michael here with some more 'Rocket Power' work for you! Since I'm more than likely going to rewrite my alternate version of DannysGhostGirl's 'A Twisted Web We Weave', I'm probably going to delete that story and replace it with these Twister/Reggie-centered rewrites of Rocket Power episodes that I originally posted on DeviantArt for fellow Rocket Power fan DarthWill3. Anyway...this is just fanwork here, everyone! And I'm going to start with the 2nd segment of episode 1 of Rocket Power - 'Down The Drain'.**

'DOWN THE DRAIN'

It's a bright and sunny June morning in Ocean Shores. Rocket Beach is bustling and the Shore Shack is preparing for the rush. We cut to the Rocket house, where Otto Rocket, Sam 'Squid' Dullard and Maurice 'Twister' Rodriguez are jumping about on a trampoline when something catches Otto and Twister's attention.

Otto: This can't be happening!

Twister: It's too good to be true!

Sam: What? Is this your first time on a trampoline?

Otto: No, bro! Check it out!

Otto points in the direction of the Stimpleton's house, where the patriarch of the family and all-around grouch, Merv Stimpleton, is briefing Reggie Rocket on her responsibilities as housesitter, as she was left in charge of the Stimpleton house while Merv and Violet are away. Merv wrapped his mission briefing with the 'Stimpleton In-Ground Aquatic Recreation Center'.

Violet: Oh Merv, it's just a pool!

The pool is comprised of 16,500 liters of antibacterialized chlorinated water, precisely heated to 68 degrees (that's in degrees Fahrenheit, not Celsius for you fans of the Metric system). Unbeknownst to him...and Reggie; Otto, Twister and Sam had 'hopped the ivy' and were creeping up on the target.

Otto: THOSE WHO ARE STOKED, SAY 'YEAH'!

Twister and Sam: YEAH!

Unfortunately, the boys of Team Rocket (no, not THAT Team Rocket) ran right straight into Merv Stimpleton. Being the grouch...or Grinch, that he is, he was angry at the boys, but they were let off the hook by Violet Stimpleton...as per usual.

Violet: Reggie will do a wonderful job! They're just like family!

Violet's pinching of Otto's cheeks provoked Twister to do the same thing to Sam, only to be stopped by Reggie.

Reggie: Twister, chill!

Twister: (thinking) Man, that's hot!

Merv continued his rundown of the pool systems with the control unit which also controlled the house. Being a man of science, Sam lit up at the sight of the control unit...however, Merv pushed him away. It is at this point that Violet reminds Merv that they have to be on the road by noon or they'll be late for Merv's first anger management class. (and from the looks of things, Merv needs all the help he can get)

Reggie: I've got everything totally under control, sir.

Otto: Everything's gonna be fine! Remember my motto...TRUST IN OTTO!

Reggie then grabs Otto by the shoulder and turns him towards the house.

Reggie: I've got THIS totally under control, too.

Violet: And remember, kids...TO MAKE YOUR SWIM TIME FUN COMPLETE, WAIT AN HOUR AFTER YOU EAT. (Words to live by in the summer. Nicely done, Violet.)

Sam: If we have to wait an hour, can we eat now?

Merv: And no shenanigans!

SEE-YA!

Twister: Dude, can you believe it? Our own private pool!

Otto: Last one in skates with training wheels! No offense, Sam.

Twister and Otto both take their shirts off and run towards the pool with Reggie giving chase.

Reggie: (thinking) Man, does Twister look awesome! I wonder what it would be like to touch his back, his abs...Wait just a surfin' second! What am I thinking? Twister's my best friend and Otto would totally get on our case if we ever started dating! But I'm getting ahead of myself here. I came here to swim, not to stare at Twister's good looks.

Reggie finally gets ahead of Otto and Twister, stopping them before they jump in to remind them of Merv's 'advice'.

Otto: Aw, come on!

Twister: REGGIE!

Reggie: PSYCHE!

Reggie barrelrolls into the pool, Otto and Twister looking on before jumping in themselves, splashing Sam in the process.

Sam: Aw man, it's cold!

Twister: Just jump in!

With Otto and Twister urging him on, Sam jumps into the pool. Unfortunately...he has a little miscue.

Otto: Now I know why Stimpleton called you 'The Whiz Kid'!

Sam: KNOCK IT OFF! I didn't do anything!

Reggie: Give him a break, you guys!

Twister: (thinking) Aw, Reggie Rocket...she's so hot! Her long, sweet-smelling hair...her sparkling eyes, her gorgeous figure...she's perfect. Maybe when we're at the beach or something like that, I could ask her if she needed lotion...yeah, that could work. I know how to be gentle...it would be like grooming a cat with a hairbrush. Then I could ask her out...but I have to be subtle about it. One problem...Otto-man might be on to me.

Sam then gets a plan to drain the water from the pool and turn it into a 'skateboard paradise', as per Otto's words. While Sam and the others wait for Twister to put the drain into place, Otto notices that Twister has stopped short and fallen into some sort of trance. This causes Otto to run over and check on his best bro.

Otto: Twister! Twist, you okay? (snaps his fingers) Twist, this isn't like you! Sam...I think we need the scientist's perspective on this.

Sam gives Twister the 'Navy once-over', then turns to Otto and Reggie to give his diagnosis.

Sam: As I suspected. Twister's fallen into a trance...and I think I know the cause.

Otto: Well, what's causing my best bro to zone out?

Sam: Actually, it's more of a 'who' than a 'what', Otto. The answer is right in front of us.

Sam then points at Reggie so as to indicate that she is the cause of Twister's trance. Reggie is shocked that she's causing Twister to zone out.

Reggie: Me? I'm causing Twister to zone out?

Sam: Afraid so.

Reggie: But how?

Sam: There's only one explaination...Twister's got a crush on you, Reggie.

This time, Otto's the shocked one. This was his sister they were talking about! His best bro and his sister...IMPOSSIBLE!

Otto: NO WAY! Let me see that notepad!

Otto swipes Sam's notepad and flips through its pages. Sam's notes unfortunately don't lie.

Sam: The notepad doesn't lie, Otto. Twister is in love with Reggie.

Otto: I-I had no idea. I'm gonna go check on him.

Otto runs back to Twister's location to check on him.

Otto: Twister...Yo, Twist! Come back to us, man!

Twister: HOLY HALF PIPE! What happened?

Otto: You were in a trance, bro.

Twister: Okay...now I know I must be dreaming...I've never fallen into a trance before in my life!

Otto: There's a first time for everything, Twist. Now, Sam believes the cause of your trance was my sister.

Twister: Seriously?

Otto: Seriously, Twist. No denying it, bro. We know everything now. You got it bad for Reggie!

Twister just sighed. He knew he was beat and there was no use trying to hide his secret any longer.

Twister: Well, I can't hide it anymore, Otto. So I'm just gonna come out and say it...I'm in love with your sister. I have been ever since 1st grade. I just didn't think I was right for her, so I kept it a secret from you, from my parents and even from Sam!

It is at this point that Reggie comes up beside Twister and kisses him.

Reggie: I love you too, Twister.

Twister: You heard everything, Reggie?

Reggie: I heard enough, Twist. You're a really sweet guy, a great friend and let's face it...your much better than any other guy I've met. Plus, you're Otto's best friend. If I'm gonna have a boyfriend, it might as well be someone my brother trusts.

Otto: You took the words right out of my mouth, Rocket Girl. Twister, treat my sister right, will ya?

Twister: No doubt about it, Otto-man! Reggie will always be in good hands with me.

Otto: Make sure of it, Twist.

Sam: Should we abort mission?

Twister: We are not aborting mission! Operation: POOL DRAIN is a go!

Unfortunately, it does not go as planned as the pool ends up polluted just as Raymundo Rocket jumps in. Right as Raymundo jumps in, the Stimpletons return...

Raymundo: HIYA, NEIGHBORS!

Merv: REGGIE!

Otto: Anyone for the beach?

Reggie: Right behind ya!

Twister: Hey, wait for me, Reggie!

Team Rocket (save for Raymundo) escape Stimpleton trouble...AGAIN and Twister hooks up with Reggie...all because of a botched plan to drain the Stimpleton's pool. Who would've thought?

Voices:

Otto - Joseph Ashton  
Reggie - Shayna Fox  
Sam - Gary LeRoi Gray  
Twister - Gilbert Leal  
Raymundo - Johnny Kassir  
Merv - Henry Gibson  
Violet - Edie McClurg

'Rocket Power' created by:

Arlene Klasky  
Gabor Csupo

In memory of Ray Bumatai (1952-2005) and Jim Duffy (1937-2012)


	2. Channel Surfing

**Here we go again! I'm rewriting another episode of 'Rocket Power'...this time it's 'CHANNEL SURFING'. ROLL IT!**

'CHANNEL SURFING'

It's Memorial Day in Ocean Shores. The beaches are crammed with 'shoobies', the Shore Shack is busy and the seagulls are on the prowl. But there's one thing that's constant in Ocean Shores, and that's Team Rocket having a little surf session. Unfortunately, the waves just aren't there. This leaves one person in particular quite agitated.

Otto: I'm goin' crazy! I NEED WAVE ACTION!

Reggie was quite frustrated as well. Unlike Otto and the others, she had a solution.

Reggie: Let's forget this and hit Madtown!

Twister just turned towards Reggie in agreement, but was stopped in his tracks by the sight of his girlfriend. He thought...'That Reggie...hot AND smart. She's everything I ever wanted in a girl'.

Twister: I hear ya!

Otto: I just wanted one little wave!

A ship passes by the Rocket crew as they attempt to paddle out to shore. As a result, Otto finally gets his wave!

Otto: I've got just one thing to say...

Twister: What's that, Otto-man?

Otto: PADDLE, BABY, PADDLE!

Unfortunately for Otto, the wave doesn't last long as it cuts off just as fast as it started.

Twister: Awesome, Otto-man!

Otto: That wave was perfect!

Twister: I'm up next!

Reggie: Sorry, Twist. I think that was the first and LAST wave of the day.

Twister: Aw, man! What a rip! (thinking) This was my chance to impress Reggie! What a bummer.

If you think Twister was mad...Otto was STEAMED!

Otto: I WANT MORE!

Typical Otto...when will he learn that cockiness will get him nowhere? Sam gets an idea and leads Otto and co. to the channel, where they hope to get a ton of 'boat waves'.

Reggie: What's that smell?

Twister: Wasn't me. (thinking) Thank Hawk it's not me! I so do not want to smell bad in front of Reggie!

Reggie: Talkin' about the water! Smells like your room!

If you've ever seen Otto's room...cover your eyes and nose because it's horrible! If not...LUCKY YOU!

Otto: It doesn't smell that bad! Just smells like garbage mixed with crud and gasoline! Relax, guys! So the water's a little dirty...at least it's not crowded with other surfers!

Reggie: That's 'cause other surfers have brains!

Naturally, Otto was miffed. But nevertheless, he couldn't pass up a good surf session. So with Twister trailing behind him, they hit the water...with Sam and Reggie going in after them, surfboards ablaze. Twister was a little chilled because of the water, but that's because it's deeper in the channel than on the beach.

Otto: Believe me, it'll all be worth it once we catch a few waves!

Just as Otto makes his declaration, a small boat passes by the Rocket crew, which allows a wave to form...but the wave isn't big enough for Otto to react in time as he has a rare wipeout.

Otto: Those waves stunk!

Twister: So how come, Mr. Science?

Sam: Small boat moving fast equals small wave moving fast? Aw, who am I kidding? I don't know!

Otto: So all we need is a big boat moving slow and we're golden, right?

FAR FROM IT! Here comes Lt. Tice! The Coast Guardsman turned lifeguard busts the Rocket Gang for swimming/surfing in the channel, leaving them no choice but to head back to shore.

Twister: Never been so happy to be back on land!

Reggie: That was NOT FUN, you guys!

Sam: I'm sorry!

Otto was bummed out the most as he saw another boat pass by and another wave move through. Had it not been for Lt. Tice, he could be riding that wave right now!

Reggie: Hello! TICE JUST LAID DOWN THE LAW!

Otto: Yeah, so?

Sam: Come on, guys! You know we can't surf here!

Of course, Otto had none of it. He just wanted to ride the waves.

Otto: This will be the surf session to end all surf sessions!

Reggie: This will be the surf session to END YOUR LIFE! Will you please grow a brain?!

Twister: Yeah, Otto-man! This sounds like one of my ideas!

Otto goes on about the fact that whenever you go on a 'new break', you have to get used to the waves. Sam immediately excludes himself on account of all the injuries he could sustain with Reggie quickly following suit.

Otto: Guess that leaves you and me, best bro!

Twister: I don't know, Otto-man.

Otto: You kiddin' me, right? Right?

Twister: Okay, let's go.

Otto: See you lame-o's later!

Otto and Twister hit the water, surfboards ablaze. As they make their way towards the center of the channel...Twister decides it's time for him to come clean about his motives to go on this 'new break' that Otto mentioned.

Twister: Otto-man...I've got something to tell you, bro.

Otto: Shoot, Twist. What's on your mind?

Twister: I don't know how to say it...but there's another reason that I'm out on this new break with you.

Otto: Well, whatever it is...I'm all ears, bro.

Twister: Promise me you won't get mad at me?

Otto: Promise.

Twister: Okay, here goes...Otto, I wanted to impress Reggie.

Otto: Bro, you and Reggie have been dating since last June. What's the big?

Twister: I'm just scared that she won't like me for who I am and I want to impress her. That's why I wanted to go on this new break with you...not because you asked, but because I want to impress Reggie. I would've gone with you even if you didn't ask. Just sayin'. Please don't be mad at me, Otto.

Otto: Twist, I'm not mad at you. Even I saw you and Reggie were bound to hook up sooner or later. If my sister's gonna be hooked up with someone...might as well be my best bro.

Twister: Thanks, Otto-man.

Otto: Now, let's get out there and get our surf on!

They dodge seals, boats, mistimed waves and Lt. Tice. They even had a close encounter with an ocean liner!

Reggie: This is bad, really bad!

Sam: It's about to get worse!

Reggie: They're gonna get run over! OTTO! TWISTER! LOOK OUT! (thinking) I hope they make it out in one piece. I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to either Otto or Twister. Twister...I can't get that name out of my head...he's so cute! He's the only guy I ever wanted. Please be careful out there.

The ocean liner passes them by with a wave along for the ride. Otto and Twister mistime the wave and wipeout, leading Otto to question Sam's theory of big boats making big waves. Just then, Twister spots a huge wave coming their way, possibly coming from the ocean liner that just passed by.

Otto: PADDLE FOR OUR LIVES, TWIST! GO, GO, GO!

And here we go! Otto and Twister get exactly what they wanted...a huge wave, ripe for surfing! Sam, too scared to look, covers his eyes, but is stopped when Reggie gets amped up over Otto's successful plan. Unfortunately for Otto and Twister, the wave starts to close in on them, forcing them to bail out. Otto makes it out unharmed...except for his surfboard. Twister is nowhere to be seen.

Reggie: Otto, where's Twister?

Otto: I don't know! He was with me, then he disappeared! TWISTER!

Sam: There he is! AAAAAAAH!

Appears as though Twister got caught in his surfboard again. Only this time, he's caught in the water and close to drowning.

Twister: (thinking) Reggie, Otto, Squid...I'm sorry. I screwed us all over. If I don't make it out, Reggie...just know that I'll always love you.

Reggie wasn't gonna let her boyfriend get killed off like that! She had to do something...AND FAST!

Reggie: AAAAH! TWISTER! AAAAAAH!

Reggie jumps into the water, frees Twister from the clutches of his surfboard and brings him back to the surface.

Reggie: Twister! You okay? TWISTER!

Twister: I will be...Thanks, Reg!

Reggie: No problemo, Twist.

The Rocket crew makes their way back to the pier...in one piece! The same can't be said about Otto's surfboard, though.

Otto: Let's just motor before anyone sees us! I'm tired, my board's completely busted but at least we're not in trouble for once!

I think you spoke too soon there, Otto. Lt. Tice is at it again!

Tice: Hold it right there, runts.

Twister: Hey, Assistant Lieutenant Tice! Surf's up?

Tice speeds off to continue his daily rounds, letting the Rocket crew off the hook. It is here that Reggie gives Twister a huge hug after what has transpired here today.

Reggie: Don't you EVER scare me like that again! I thought we lost you back there!

Twister: I did it all to impress you, Reggie. I was afraid you wouldn't like me for who I am!

Reggie: Twist...whoever put that thought into your head is a big jerk! I love you just the way you are.

Twister and Reggie share a deep, passionate kiss. They've been through a lot today and for the Rocket crew, there's but one way to end the day...

Twister: Hey, Reg...race ya to the Shack?

Reggie: Oh, you are so on!

Otto: Last one there's the Squid!

Sam: At least I'll get to keep my title!

Voices:

Otto - Joseph Ashton  
Reggie - Shayna Fox  
Sam - Gary LeRoi Gray  
Twister - Gilbert Leal

'Rocket Power' created by:

Arlene Klasky  
Gabor Csupo

In memory of Ray Bumatai (1952-2005) and Jim Duffy (1937-2012)


	3. Ice Queens

I've done two Twiggie-centered episode rewrites, now I think I'll shift my focus and do an Otto/Clio rewrite of an episode! Here's 'ICE QUEENS'!

It's February in Ocean Shores and that means it's time for WINTERFEST! With Winterfest comes time for the Rockets to exact their revenge on the Stick Demons after losing to them the past 2 years. Unfortunately, there's an unexpected surprise...Twister's 13 year old cousin, Clio.

Otto: Dudes, we are NOT losing to the Stick Demons for the 3rd Winterfest in a row!

Reggie: We can win this hockey game! All we need is one thing...

Sam: Collision insurance?

Reggie: NO! That famous Rocket teamwork!

Twister: (thinking) Reggie, you are always one jump ahead of the game. This Winterfest will be all about us...that's if Clio doesn't get in the way.

Otto and Reggie high five, excited for this year's Winterfest...until Clio jumps in.

Clio: ICE HOCKEY? You actually like chasing a little piece of rubber around with a stick?

Sam: Your cousin's asking for it again, Twister.

Reggie: Oh, and I suppose ice dancing's a real sport! ANYONE WITH A TUTU CAN DO IT!

Clio: Well, maybe I could look like a big, dumb hockey player if you knocked out all my teeth!

Reggie: Maybe someone oughta do that!

Twister: Chill out, Reg!

Otto: Come on, Reg! We gotta focus on the big game!

TROUBLE!

Otto: You know Clio and Reggie have been going at it forever. Might as well stay out of it.

Twister: I'm family! I'm not allowed to be out of it! (thinking) Plus, Reggie's my girlfriend.

Sam is left wondering how huge the Stick Demons are. My guess...rhinocerous huge! In no time at all, the Rocket crew...and Clio...reach Winterfest!

Raymundo: Behold! WINTERFEST!

Tito: Man, my toes are cold!

Raymundo: Flip-flops are not for snow, bro.

Team Rocket (and Clio) observe the scenery, to which Clio proclaims that it's 'a Winter fairy-land'. Reggie, of course, doesn't buy it. They all hit the rink - Otto, Sam, Twister and Reggie practicing for their upcoming game with the Stick Demons, while Clio preps for her ice dancing competition. The Rockets' hockey practice goes well...until Clio interferes...AGAIN.

Clio: That was a triple sowcow. The glorious ice spray...was just for effect.

Otto: (thinking) Aw, man...Clio is so cool! Graceful, beautiful...she's HOT! Aw, what am I thinking? She's my best friend's cousin, plus she's 2 years older than me!

Reggie: I'll give you an ice spray!

Reggie attempts to charge at Clio, but Otto and Twister would have none of it.

Twister: (thinking) Charge at my cousin? What is this, a Dodgers game? No girlfriend of mine is gonna try and beat up my family!

Otto: Take five, Reg!

Twister: Yeah, chill!

Clio skates by them with a smug grin on her face.

Clio: Your friend just doesn't appreciate art, Maurice.

Note to Clio...NEVER CALL TWISTER BY HIS REAL NAME!

Sam: Your name is Maurice? EXCELLENT!

Twister: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Otto: Go get the puck, Maurice!

Twister: GRRRRRRRRR!

MAURICE?

Back at the Ocean Shores Ski Resort, we see Raymundo and Tito gathering supplies for Winterfest...at least Raymundo is, as we see Tito with a block of ice and a chisel.

Raymundo: Ice sculpting just doesn't seem like your bag, bro. I thought you were sand and surf only.

Tito: No way, brudda! Ice sculpture, sand sculpture...I DO 'EM ALL!

Raymundo: Nice shoulder extension on the hammer thing. What'cha makin'?

Tito: Smaller ice block.

Inside the cabin, we see Otto diagramming a play to be used in the Rockets' game against the Stick Demons, with Reggie, Twister and Sam looking on. Reggie says it's a good play, but a little complicated. Otto goes on to say that if they execute it just right, they win and there's no way those Stick Demons can ever rank on them again. This is when Clio jumps in...AGAIN...to show Reggie something she found in one of her fashion magazines.

Clio: Oh, now this is cute! Don't you think this is a smart look for a hockey team? Sporty, yet sophisticated! Reggie?

Twister: (thinking) No! Don't do it, Reggie!

Reggie: Well, Clio...it is a nice outfit, but hockey really isn't about looking cute.

Clio had none of it as she rebuttals with all the 'problems' she has about hockey, even going as far as saying that hockey is NOT a girl's sport. (if that's the case...why is there women's hockey at THE OLYMPICS?)

Reggie: Oh, and spinning around like some wind-up toy is more girlish?

Clio: AUUUUUUUGH!

Reggie: ARRRRRRGH!

Twister: (thinking) I was afraid this might happen...especially if it involved my own girlfriend!

Otto: (thinking) I wonder if Twister was thinking the same thing I was. I so hate it when girls fight.

Hockey practice goes off without a hitch this time for the Rockets. It's when they get back to the cabin that problems ensue.

Otto: Just make peace with her, Reg! All this fighting is messin' up our hockey practice! (thinking) And my chances with her.

Reggie: Do I have to?

Otto: What's the big deal? (thinking) It's not like that if you two don't make up, I'm not gonna get a girlfriend...wait, that's exactly what'll happen.

Reggie: She just bugs me, okay?

Twister: She bugs me, too. It's always 'Your friend Reggie is such a tomboy'. (thinking) Reggie, you may be a tomboy...but you're my tomboy. That's good enough for me.

Just the mere mention of the word 'tomboy' set Reggie off. She couldn't believe someone would say that about her!

Otto: Come on, Rocket Girl! FOCUS! Do it for the team! (thinking) And for me.

Twister noticed something off about Otto. It was like he was in another time zone. Concerned, he walked over and talked to Otto.

Twister: Yo, Otto-man. What's the deal? It's like you're in another zone.

Otto: Twist, can I tell you something here?

Twister: Sure thing, bro! What's up?

Otto: I don't know how or why...but I think I'm in love with Clio.

Twister: Dude, that is so messed up!

Otto: I know, I said the same thing when you and Reggie hooked up...But I trust you, Twist. Think back to the day we tried to turn the Stimpleton's pool into a skateboard rink and put yourself in my shoes. Wouldn't you rather have Clio be with someone you trust?

Twister: I guess you're right, Otto. I'd much rather have Clio hook up with you than with some no good scoundrel.

Otto: Good man, Twist. I assure you that Clio's in good hands with me.

Sam: Uh, guys...you might want to see this.

Otto and Twister run over to Reggie and Clio's location, where Clio and Reggie have just bet that they could play each other's sports.

Raymundo: Winterfest...always gets me stoked!

We flash back to the 1970s, when Ray Rocket was a professional skiier, on the level of Olympians like Lindsay Vonn. Unfortunately, the ramp was moved 6 feet from the practice run and Ray ran right into the lake.

At the hockey rink, Otto had just tied the game at 2 with his goal, helped along by an assist from his future girlfriend, Clio Rodriguez.

Otto: (thinking) Man, that Clio...who would've thought that she could be this awesome? Oh, that's right...I DID!

Otto rallies his troops together, needing just one more goal to win the game. The Stick Demons win the draw, but Twister trips up his man, allowing Otto to take the puck. However, he's sandwiched between 2 Stick Demons. His only choice, pass the puck to 'Reggie' (really Clio in disguise). She unleashes her shot, snapping it by the keeper to win the game for the Rockets, 3-2 is the final.

Raymundo: I think my little girl is getting better...

Tito: Taller, too.

Raymundo: WAIT A SECOND! You're not Reggie!

Her helmet is removed to reveal...

Otto: CLIO?! Where's Reggie?

Where else? The Ice Dancing Championships, of course! Reggie has nailed every jump in her routine so far...not bad for a tomboy.

Otto: Her ice dancing is cool! Tell anyone I said that and you're history!

Twister: (thinking) The ever vigilant eye of Otto Rocket. I know that look on his face...that's his serious look. I know I can't say it now...but Reggie's ice dancing is spectacular. She's awesome!

Sam: This is her last jump. If she nails this...

Well...she nailed it! The championship is hers!

Clio: Nice pirouette...for a tomboy.

Reggie: Mean slapshot...Little Miss Tutu.

Unfortunately, Clio got disqualified from the competition because she wasn't really skating...but that's not slowing her down one bit! She's even thinking about taking the hockey player off the top of the trophy and making it into a pendant! Tito, on the other hand, decided to enter the ice sculpture competition with 'Remembering the Humiliation of Winterfests Past'...which won him the medal!

Tito: I owe it all to you, brudda!

Raymundo: Sheesh.

As for the Rocket crew...

Otto: Uh, Clio...I've got something to tell you.

Clio: What is it, Otto?

Otto: Throughout this whole Winterfest...I just wasn't myself. I now know the reason why.

Clio: Why's that?

Otto: It's you, Clio. I think I'm in love with you.

Clio: You're...in love with me?

Otto: I know, it's crazy.

Clio: No, Otto...I think it's pretty sweet. You're a very awesome guy, Otto and...I love you, Otto Rocket.

Otto: I love you too, Clio Rodriguez.

Otto and Clio then share a deep, passionate kiss, almost to the disdain of Twister...until Reggie snaps him out of it by kissing him. Otto then comes up with a Rocket-sized plan of his own.

Otto: Hey, Twist...what say you and Reggie and me and Clio have ourselves a little double date?

Twister: Double date?

Otto: Yeah, a double date! We just hang out with our girls, do whatever we want...as long as it's 'age appropriate'...Reggie's words, not mine.

Reggie: Oh, thanks a lot, Rocket Boy! I'm only trying to stop you guys from doing something you'll regret later on!

Twister: We know, Reggie.

Otto: So...you guys up for it?

Reggie: You know it!

Twister: I'm in, Otto-man!

Clio: Now that's what I call taking initiative!

Otto: Twist, let's let our girls pick where we go.

Twister nods in agreement while the girls get devious grins on their faces. Otto and Twister know this look...it's their serious look. Not good.

Otto: Run for it?

Twister: My thoughts exactly!

Team Rocket (Again...NOT THAT TEAM ROCKET!) jumps back into Ray's Mercury Cougar and speed back to the pier with Otto, Clio, Twister and Reggie eagerly awaiting their double date.

Voices:

Otto - Joseph Ashton  
Reggie - Shayna Fox  
Sam - Gary LeRoi Gray  
Twister - Gilbert Leal  
Raymundo - Johnny Kassir  
Tito - Ray Bumatai  
Clio - Jamie Maria Cronin

'Rocket Power' created by:

Arlene Klasky  
Gabor Csupo

In memory of Ray Bumatai (1952-2005) and Jim Duffy (1937-2012)

Well, another 'Rocket Power' couple hooks up and the Stick Demons fall...plus there's some humiliation along the way. Which episode do you want me to do next? Please read and review!


End file.
